1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a confocal microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
A light scanner for confocal system adopting a disk rotation system that utilizes a pinhole member having a plurality of pinholes formed therein is used in conjunction with a confocal microscope in the related art (see Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2663780). In addition, there is a polygon mirror apparatus known in the related art that allows laser light to be used directly for raster scanning with the single polygon mirror (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-45600).